Yardley Barin
Yardley Barin was an Alorian politician who served as the President of the Democratic Republic of Aloria from 3129 to 3133. He was a member of the Genuine Progress Alliance and had served as its leader during his presidency. 3129 presidential campaign On June 3129, the Genuine Progress Alliance was formally revived after two centuries of inactivity. The revival came at a time when most Alorians had been disillusioned with the two governing political parties then, which were the People's Party (PP) and the Alorian People's Party (APP). The party chose Barin as its leader and, subsequently, its candidate for the presidential election that would be held the month after. Barin ran under the platform of a balanced budget and reasonable taxes. During the campaign, he emphasized the need to remove the deficit in the national budget without resorting to huge increases in the tax structure. He emphasized that the national budget of the administration of President Alex Cronheim is "too excessive" and the tax structure "too painful to bear". During the election, Barin led the first round of voting with 38.49 percent of the vote, besting Matthew O'Connor of the newly established Conservative Workers Party, incumbent President Cronheim of the APP, and Donald King of the PP. He eventually won the election during the second round of the election with a convincing 75.13 percent of the vote. He also led the GPA to victory in Parliament as it acquired 296 of the 750 available legislative seats. Presidency Fiscal reform Barin assumed the presidency on August 15, 3129. In his first year in office, his administration focused primarily on curbing the national budget and eliminating the spending deficit of the national government; back then, the nation reportedly had a deficit of approximately 31 billion ALO despite its high tax rates. His primary aide in fiscal reform during this period was Yasahiro Odane, a fellow GPA member who also served as his Internal Affairs Minister. Barin's GPA allies in Parliament, with the assistance of Minister Odane, presented the Alorian Austerity Budget Proposal on September 3129. The proposal sought to cut spending in almost all the executive ministries while increasing in the Ministry of Food and Agriculture and the Ministry of Environment and Tourism due to its "less than adequate budget". As a result, the proposal sought to greatly reduce the budget from 214.1 billion ALO to 125 billion ALO. After much debate, the proposal was put to vote on December 3129 and was passed two months after. Attention was then focused on the income tax system of Aloria. On December 3130, Parliament members from the GPA submitted an income tax proposal that they consider as "fairer to the Alorian people" while acquiring the approximate amount of revenue from the current tax proposal. Under the new proposal, income earners were divided into five categories and those who were considered as middle-income and high-income earners in the previous system would have a decreased income tax rate. The proposal was put to vote on January 3131 and was passed one month after. Eventually, the revised income tax system led the government to decrease the budget further to 110 billion ALO on October 3131. Foreign relations President Barin was considered as a pacifist, and foreign relations during his administration focused on diplomacy, internationalism, and promotion of peace. In an effort to improve with the neighboring country of Kirlawa, President Barin tasked the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, led by Minister Joseph Raddington, to draft a friendship treaty with the foreign nation. On August 3130, the ministry submitted a draft of the Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Between the Democratic Republic of Aloria and the Republic of Kirlawa. A few months after, the treaty was soon approved for ratification. The Parliament of Aloria ratified the treaty on September 3131, while the General Assembly of Kirlawa ratified it on December 3132. Barin also led the withdrawal of Aloria from the League of Nuclear Nations, stating that the withdrawal was necessary "in our goal to achieve genuine peace for this nation". Post-presidency Barin stepped down from the presidency on August 15, 3133, opting not to seek another term in office. Soon after, he retired from government service and returned to private life. Barin passed away on November 4, 3151. References Results of the August 3129 general election in Aloria 3130 State of the Nation Address of President Yardley Barin Budget proposal of July 3131 Alorian Austerity Budget Proposal of September 3129 Budget proposal of July 3131 Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Between the Democratic Republic of Aloria and the Republic of Kirlawa An Act to Withdraw Aloria from the League of Nuclear Nations 3132 State of the Nation Address of President Yardley Barin Category:Aloria Category:Presidents of Aloria Category:Genuine Progress Alliance politicians Category:Alorian politicians